The present invention generally relates to portable lighting units.
Various types of lighting units have been proposed that are capable of being transported and used in outdoor environments. Nonlimiting examples include U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0201689 and 2016/0086525. The former application discloses an illumination apparatus that comprises an illumination unit equipped with a coupling unit configured to be received in the receiver of a vehicle receiver hitch. The illumination unit is mounted to the coupling unit with an extendable stand that allows the illumination unit to be erected at a desired illumination elevation. The coupling unit can be pivoted to rotate about the axis of the vehicle receiver hitch, such that the apparatus can be rotated in a lateral plane of the vehicle between a horizontal transport position and a vertical operating position. Three base elements are disposed at the base of the illumination apparatus to stabilize the apparatus.